Ai confiance en toi, et tu verras
by Claryssaa
Summary: Se perdre quand rien ne va. Se perdre pour se trouver, ou pour trouver le moyen de renaître. Une rencontre de nuit, sur un banc, comme dans les films en noir et blanc, et une vie entièrement chamboulée.


"Ai confiance en toi, et tu verras..."

_Fiction sur la base du jeu Amour Sucré._

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens, sauf Claryssaa, ma "Sucrette" sur le jeu. pour simplifier les choses, elle s'appellera simplement "Clary", prénom reprit à la série littéraire "La Cité des Ténèbres" de Cassandra Clare._

_Ceci est une Mini-Fiction. Autrement dis, peu de chapitres. Une histoire courte._

* * *

Parfois, le besoin d'oublier, de s'aérer, est plus fort que toute autre chose au monde. Parfois, quand les problèmes se font trop présents, la seule chose à faire, c'est simplement partir. S'éloigner. Ignorer. Donner l'illusion que tout va bien, quand tout va mal, il n'existe surement rien de plus difficile en ce monde. Continuer de sourire, d'avancer, en essayer de chasser de son esprit tout ce qui rends un vie presque invivable.

Leurs disputes étaient devenues quotidiennes. Chaque soir, le même rituel s'imposait à eux. Rentrer, ne lancer qu'un simple "Bonsoir." du couloir, et monter. S'enfermer chacun dans leur chambre respectives, et patienter, chacun à sa façon. Ambre, elle, se contentait de s'allonger sur son lit, d'enfoncer ses oreillettes dans ses oreilles, et de monter le volume de sa musique au maximum. Entre finir sourde, et les entendre hurler son choix était tout fait. Nathaniel, quand à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder l'oreille tendue. Il s'asseyait à son bureau, et travaillait, pendant des heures. Il écoutait chacun des mots horribles qu'ils se balancaient à la figure. Tristement, lorsqu'enfin ils se décidaient à s'arrêter, il finissait par rejoindre son lit. Difficile, de croire en l'amour, lorsque les deux personnes que l'on à vu s'aimer durant des années, finissent ainsi par se déchirer. Lorsque l'ont voit ses parents, en venir au mains, parfois juste pour un morçeau de pain. Ils étaient quatre à vivre sous ce toit. Quatre personnes, qui depuis trois années désormais, sont devenues presques des étrangères. Tout était si compliqué désormais. Voir sa petite soeur, ne lui adresser la parole, que lorsqu'il s'agit de la sortir d'un mauvais pas, au lycée. N'entendre la voix de sa mère, que lorsqu'elle hurle, ou pleurt. Et haïr son père, pour le mal qu'il cause à leur famille, à jamais détruite désormais.

Aujourd'hui Nathaniel, avait décider de vivre sérieusement, pour lui uniquement. Se concentrer sur ses études, sur ses responsabilités de délégué. De petit cancre, étant enfant, il était devenu l'élève modèle. Celui en lequel les adultes on confiance. Celui qui ignore la gente féminine, ou qui ne parviens pas à regarder une fille autrement qu'il regarde un garçon...comme un camarade de classe, simplement.

**- Bordel. Bordel. Bordel. Hey, ho. Tu regardes, où tu marches, des fois blondinet ?**

Y'à des jours comme ça. Tu marches, mais tu t'en rends pas compte. Tes jambes, semblent te porter toute seule, sans que tu en ai réellement conscience. Tu es ailleurs, comme hors de ton propre corps. Y'à des jours où ça marche. Et des jours, où tu as le malheur de croiser quelqu'un, qui fait comme toi mais qui ne l'avoueras pas. Deux corps incontrolés, qui finissent par entrer en collision, et rappeler leur possesseurs sur Terre.

C'est ainsi que tout à commencer. A ce moment précis. Lorsque sa tête, à cogner la sienne. Lorsqu'il s'est retrouvée, ébété, devant elle, assise à terre, le contenu de son sachet en papier, étalé sur le trottoir. Rappelé trop brusquement à la réalité, il était là, planté, à la regarder, alors qu'elle, déjà bien consciente, hurlait en se relevant toute seule.

**- Franchement, mec, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser.**

Cette façon de parler. Elle manquait cruellement d'éducation. Elle lui fit penser à Castiel, cet idiot, qui n'en avait rien à fiche de rien, qui parlait à n'importe qui, sans aucune forme de respect, qui débarquait en tourriste tout les matins, prenant ses cours à la carte. Son opposé. Elle avait les mêmes yeux. Durs. Les cheveux, de la même couleur. Rouges. Et le même air, hostile imprimé sur le visage.

**- What the...HEY ! Allo.**

Elle claqua des doigts devant son visage. Il cligna des yeux, sembla enfin réagir. Elle avait eu le temps de se relever. De ramasser ses affaires, et lui n'avait toujours pas bouger, toujours pas dit un mot. Elle souffla. D'où il sortait encore, ce type ?

**- Désolé, dit-il enfin.**

**- Ts. J'sais pas c'que tu fumes, mais c'est puissant.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- S'tomber..**

Il se racla la gorge, et la considéra encore un moment. Elle avait un style assez négligé. De longs cheveux, qui donnaient l'impression de ne pas avoir vu un coiffeur depuis des mois, détachés, aucun maquillage, un jean troué aux genoux, usé, et un tee-shirt noir, informe qui laissait à nu ses épaules.

**- Je suis désolé. Tu n'as rien de cassé ? demanda t-il, sortant de sa bulle**

**- Si mes oeufs. Adieu, mon soufflé au fromage.**

Que répondre à ça ? Au risque de passer pour un crétin, il se mit à fouiller ses poches, dans l'espoir d'y trouver de quoi rembourser ce qu'il venait de détruire malgré lui. Elle le fixa.

**- Pas besoin de charité. Malgré les apparences, je vis pas sous les ponts. Aller, salut.**

Et elle s'éloigna, lançant un regard plein de reproches à Nathaniel. Il s'en voulut, de l'avoir offensé. Mais il était trop tard pour s'excuser désormais, elle avait déjà disparue. Il soupira, le soleil, commencait à décliner, il était temps de rentrer. Sans grande conviction, il reprit donc le chemin de chez lui, cette maison, qu'il avait eu à une époque, plaisir à retrouver chaque soir aprés l'école. Son foyer. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il faisait déjà noir. Une odeur de brulé, lui envahit les narines, les cris lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il s'avança, dans la cuisine, de la fumée s'échappait du four. Le repas du soir, était carbonisé. Il tourna le bouton sur "Off", et risqua un coup d'oeil au salon. Il apperçut la chevelure de sa mère, recroquvillée sur le canapé, et son père, debout hurlant, déversant sa haine et sa vulgarité sur celle qui partageait sa vie depuis bien des années...alors il fit demi-tour. Il repassa par la cuisine, et quitta la maison. Ce soir, il était extenué. Il refusait de les écouter se hurler dessus, ce soir encore. Il reprit sa marche, ses pas le conduisirent aux abords du parc, et il y entra. Il trouva un banc, s'y affala, s'y allongea même, et fixa le ciel. Il commençait à faire frais, l'air était humide. Il frissonna. Il sursauta...lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre, et qu'une secousse ébranla "son" banc.

**- Hey toi. Reste pas là, si un gardien passe il va t'embarquer. J'te conseil le banc qui s...Ah. C'est toi, l'blondinet.**

Il se releva brusquement. Encore elle. La fille aux longs cheveux rouges. Elle le regarda fixement, et posa ses fesses sur le banc, à côté de lui. Son visage, lui sembla moins dur que précédemment. Elle fixait le sol, sans un mot.

**- Je t'ai pris de haut, tout à l'heure. Excuse, ok ? Tu vis dans la rue ?**

**- Non...**

Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter, et visiblement, elle était décidée à respecter ça au minimum. Elle fit silence encore une minute.

**- Bon, qu'est-ce tu fous là, alors ?**

**- T'as raison, je vais partir. Bonne soirée.**

Et il se leva, sous ses yeux attérés. Elle se racla la gorge, et se leva à son tour.

**- Fais pas genre. Si t'es là, au milieu de la nuit, c'est que t'as pas d'endroit où pioncer. Je me gourres ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ah. Alors c'est ton kiff, les bancs du parc ?**

**- J'ai un endroit ou dormir...simplement...**

Il stoppa. Déballer sa vie à une inconnue ? Non. Qui ressemble à Castiel ? Encore moins. Il se retourna. Elle était fixement plantée devant le banc, debout, les poings sur les hanches.

**- Ca va. T'as pas envie d'y aller. C'pas une raison, pour crécher dehors. Tu va chopper n'importe quoi. Amènes toi.**


End file.
